Believing
by MimiMomo-chan
Summary: ONESHOT Looking through Kagome's eyes, we see her life, and how hard it is for her to believe....


Yeah this thing is kinda OCC and weird, but I think it's kinda cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and even if you were to sue me, you'd get…hmm about $4.13. So don't even try it.

Please review! This was based off another story I did, Believing which I took down cuz people said it need to be longer and all that jazz. So here's the better version. Hope you enjoy!

Children are born trusting people. That's the way the world goes. I was trusting too when I was a little girl. Little promises were broken to me here and there, but nothing big had ever ultimately decided my fate in not trusting others. But soon, a little girl has to learn it's a big, bad world out there, and the first blow came when I was seven, and Souta was one. I remember it like yesterday….

_"Kenji, come on, you're joking," Mama pleaded with Daddy while I watched in the corner, my blue eyes, threatening to spill over with tears. "Come on, we can get through this, I know we can! What's one little affair?"_

_Daddy shakes his head. "No Akiko, we can't. Look, I love you and the kids, but this has been going on long enough. We both know we can't be together." He gathers up his coat and briefcase. "Listen, I'm going to file for divorce, but there's really no need to have it costly. I'll take my things, you'll take yours."_

_Mama's voice is still and soft. "What about the children Kenji? You don't care about them? Not Kagome? Not Souta?" _

_From the bedroom, I hear Souta crying softly. I wait to see what'll happen. Daddy shakes his head. "Look, Akiko, I'll pay child support if that's what you're wondering. Don't worry okay? Nothing big is going to change."_

_Mama snaps. "How can I not worry? You're practically tearing our family apart and you can't or won't care! Do you not even want to look at your children anymore? Not your daughter? Not your son? Your own flesh and bone? Listen Kenji," her voice drops. "I couldn't care less, but Kagome and Souta need to grow up with a Dad."_

Daddy shakes his head. "I still love them," he says hoarsely. "I'll pay for college, dental, medical bills, what more do you want?"

_Mama looks helpless as she wanders off into the next room to pick up Souta. But before she leaves, she gives him a long stare. It's not accusing, but it's pleading. "It's not about what I want anymore. **They** want you Kenji." _

_Dad turns to leave and picks up his hat. He strides over to me. "Kagome…I'm leaving. You be a good girl okay?"_

_I glare at him. "I understand. But why are you leaving? I want to have a Dad!"_

_Dad sighs and I know he wishes he had a cigarette. But Mama hates them. "Listen Angel, I do love you, it's just that Daddy did something really bad and he has to go fix it okay? It might take a lot of time, but Daddy still loves you and Souta okay?"_

_I glare at him again. "Fine then, go on."_

_Dad brushes his hair back. My blue eyes meet his blue eyes. "Okay Princess, I don't care what you think, but I love you, and no matter how hard you hate me, I still love you. Remember that will you?" He turns to leave and I don't stop him._

Yeah well, so much for that. After that episode, my Dad was hit by a drunk driver and died. I was sad, but I was angry too, and that angry ultimately took over my sadness. Dad's insurance money was 500 million yen, so we were taken care of. But Mom didn't want to live in the same house she and Dad had lived in for ten years. So we moved out and moved in with Grandpa who owned a shrine. Life wasn't bad, school was good, and I still trusted people, although I had been hurt before. I was still a little girl and little girls believe in second chances….

_"Kaggie, I can go faster," yells out Yoshie who pedals faster than me in her new lime green bike. "Come on Kagome, let's race!"_

_I smile and quickly take after her. "Wheeeeee!" we scream as we sped by every house in the neighborhood. Finally when the sun was set, our day of fun was over. "Hey Yoshie," I ask nonchantly. "Let's be best friends forever okay?" _

_Yoshie frowns for a second. "Okay then Kagome. But what do best friends really do. I've never really though about it…." She trails off._

_I smile. "Oh Yoshie, we're best friends now. Best friends tell each other secrets, share clothes and gum; stay over at each other's houses. Junk like that, you know."_

_Yoshie frowns again. "I don't call that junk Kaggie, but sure why not? It sounds like fun!" We both laugh and ride our bikes back to our homes. Summer is ending and soon school will begin again. We enter middle school in September. _

_The doors are opened, and I step inside sniffing. I took extra care with my hair this morning, brushing it until it was like silk. I also put together a new outfit that I am very proud of. I waited around my locker for Yoshie. I see her and I gasp. _

_"Hey Maggie!" smiles Yoshie. She's wearing her hair in two enormous pigtails and it seems she made the demin jumper all by herself. "What's up?"_

_I glance away from her belt, which is neon yellow. "Kinda bright today eh Yoshie? I'm doing great. How about you?"_

_Yoshie looks puzzled. "Kinda bright?" she repeats to herself. "Oh yeah, this outfit. Since you're my best friend now, well I can express myself and you'll still be my friend right? No matter what?"_

_I nod. "But Yoshie…there's a uniform policy too. This is the first day, so we'll be okay, but I don't know how fair you can take it."_

_Yoshie shrugs. "Kaggie, I'll be alright." I nod and hope she's right. The next day, I notice signups for cheerleading._

_"It'll be so much fun Yoshie," I say, trying to coax her to come into tryouts with me. "You'll be awesome, you're way flexible and you can do handstands, and back springs. You've got it made!" _

_A girl with brown short hair comes and greets me. "Hey, I'm Ayumi, and these are my friends, Eri and Yuka! Pleased to meet you. Your name?"_

_I smile. "Kagome Higurashi! This is Yoshie-san. You guys are already cheerleaders?" They all nod. "Great! Could you give me a few tips?"_

_Yuka smiles. "Sure! Glad too."_

Now that was totally disastrous. And wore still, it wasn't Yoshie's fault. To make a long story short, well…Yoshie was good cheerleading. A little too good. She took Yuka's place and needless to say, the three of them weren't too happy at that. So, I have no idea what they did, but the last thing I remember is Yoshie looking at me, with a sort of haunted look and me trying to explain. She never let me finish, and then, she and her family moved. I became friends with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka regardless, and I found out nothing. But from then on, I found disappointing someone can be just as bad as being disappointed. From that day on, I became sweet, nice and responsible. But then, by pure coincidence, I ran into him. I mean, how was I suppose to know rescuing my Buyo would provoke a weirdo centipede lady? I didn't, so I was dragged back into a history which was so boring, I feel asleep during class. But when I met him, my life became anything but boring. No longer was it school anymore. This time instead of a big fat F on my paper, it was "Oh yeah, you don't look out for yourself, sorry, you're going to die." How cheerful. But it wasn't boring.

It didn't all happen at once mind you. We started out as a hate-hate relationship. I tolerated him to the best of my abilities, and he me. But soon, I don't know what happened. We became friends. That much was to be granted because, I mean…how many times can you rescue someone without finally feeling like you're friends? But he wasn't the only friend. I had Sango, Shippo and Miroku, better friends than I'd ever had in my life. But…he….well, he was different to say the least. Anyway, I think we became friends. Hopefully. But nevertheless, I trusted everybody in the group….

_I shoot the last of my arrows, trying to pierce Naraku. "Please God," I silently pray to myself. "Please make sure nobody gets hurt." I dodge a tentacle, but I can't dodge the second one. I close my eyes and suddenly a flash of red goes past. I open my eyes and stare into his golden orbs._

_"Keh," he smirks. "I always save you. You'd better be grateful girl!" He turns to leave and bash out another one of Naraku's minions, but I stop him and grab his arm._

_"Inuyasha," I say. "Please. Promise me, you won't get hurt, and you won't let the other's get hurt either okay?" He just looks at me for a moment._

_"Okay Kagome," he says gently. "Believe me alright?"_

_I nod and continue using my miko powers to zap around demons. But then something is horribly wrong. Very, very, very wrong. I turn and see Miroku crumpling. Sango and Shippo run to his side, but Naraku's dark aura is growing. I see Inuyasha and I know he can sense it too. From there, the battle goes downhill. Until unexpected figures arrive. I don't think either Inuyasha or me were so glad to see Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Sesshoumaru was able to revive Miroku, but still, the battle raged on._

_But then, suddenly, out from the blue came Kikyou's arrow. She pierces Naraku…and he falls dead. Then, as suddenly as she came, she left. I look around, and go to Inuyasha. I can see his breathing is labored. "Freak," I whisper. "You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't get hurt."_

_Inuyasha doesn't smile. "Yes I did."_

_I feel two hot tears trickling down my face. "You broke your promise."_

_Inuyasha frowns. "No I didn't. Look." I see the Shikon Jewel, what we've been fighting for all this time disappearing in his hand. I weep and soon the rest of my remaining companions join._

Kagome sighed as she tapped her dashboard idly. "I can't believe this," she murmured to herself. Today was the important meeting with her head boss. "Yes, it's amazing," she chuckled to herself. Who would have thought, after years of skipping school, she'd mange to get into a top college, secure top grades, and become CEO of Takeda Corps. Marketing Sector? "But I need to hurry," she growled to herself. After narrowly missing three car accidents, Kagome hurriedly raced into the elevator. When she reached the top floor, she brushed her hair back and stepped out of the elevator…but not before bumping into….

"Sesshoumaru," I gasp. I look up at him quizzically, but he does no more than glance at me and acknowledge my presence. "Weird," I mumble as I head to the boardroom.

I see silver hair and then the chair spins around, and I'm looking into golden orbs. "I-I-Inuyasha?" I ask, still not believe. What is this? Someone's idea of a practical joke gone wrong? What's next? Will little Shippos come dancing around the boardroom with a bag full of pocky and lollypops? I sweatdrop.

Inuyasha smirks at me, his trademark smirk. "See, I told you. I kept my promise." And then, I know. I trust him now. I utterly trust him, and for once in my life, I'm not afraid.

Hope you thought it was okay...eh...well I haven't had much time so it was the best I could do in an hour...


End file.
